In Your Eyes
by moon-in-flames
Summary: The war between man and Homunculi is finally over, leaving a door open for Roy to start a new life, a life with the woman he loves. But the question is, will she feel the same way?


* * *

**In Your Eyes**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a cold and bleak day in Central. Most of the civilians had remained indoors while the others who were outside were huddled under thick, heavy jackets. The rise and fall of Father and the Homunculi had come and gone, and now there were many preparations being made in Central. They had to provide aid to other cities and villages for their rebuilding, while taking care of their own damages. A full inspection was being conducted around Central and the military to see if there was still anyone who was disloyal to their country. Everyone in the military seemed to be busy, except one lone soldier who stood on top of the military headquarters building, gazing into the sky seemingly deep in thought.

Colonel Roy Mustang sighed heavily thinking about the most important decision that was still pending around Amestris and the military; who was going to be the next Fürher? After what had happened with the Homunculus King Bradley, everyone was wary about who they could and could not trust. He too was worried about this decision that was too be made. Would he be made Fürher, having already proven his loyalty to his country and its people? He had thought to himself. His most loyal subordinates had no problem believing that he would be the one to take the place, even though it would mean that he'd be jumping a few ranks. For the first time in years his confidence was wavering. He breathed out another sigh and looked up into the grey sky just as the first rain drop landed on his nose, followed by another and in a matter of seconds he was soaked to the bone.

Wearing no jacket, but a plain white shirt and his military trousers, he felt cold in the rain, but he remained as he was, feeling the water droplets trickling through his hair, over his face and down his body.

"Sir?" a voice called from behind him. It was a firm voice, but Roy loved the sound of it.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he asked, turning to look at his subordinate. She was standing behind him under a big black umbrella, wearing the military uniform, but her hair had been let out of its usual clip and instead flowed gently down around her shoulders. Roy smiled softly at Riza.

"You shouldn't be out in this rain," she said concernedly. "You'll catch a cold," she offered him her umbrella so they could stand under it together, but Roy didn't join her. "Sir?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. "I'm already wet."

"We should get back inside, Sir. You'll get sick," she said.

"You know Lieutenant," he said suddenly, the smile still in place. "I can't remember you ever calling me by my name."

"Sir?"

"There! You're doing it again," he chuckled. "Say my name, Lieutenant."

"Okay," she said baffled by his sudden request. "Colonel Roy Mustang."

He smiled and closed his eyes to the sound of her voice. "Without the title rank please," he said. Riza remained confused.

"Roy Mustang," she said, a little tentatively.

Roy opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. Reaching up, he toyed with a strand of her hair, causing her to blush lightly. "Are you alright, Sir?"

He ignored her question. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes really are?" he whispered dreamily instead.

"What?!" she asked, taken aback by his sudden statement. A pink hue decorated her cheeks as she stared at him.

He let go of the strand of her hair, and gently cupped the side of her face in his hand. They stood silently for a while, staring intently into each other's eyes as though having a wordless conversation, before Roy let his hand fall back down to his side.

"Are you okay, Sir… uh, Roy?" she asked, more concerned for him like a friend than his subordinate.

Once again he didn't answer her, but instead pulled out his silver State Alchemist pocket watch out of his pocket. Riza watched curiously to what he would do next.

"Riza," he spoke again.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked, but felt her cheeks warm when she realized that he had called her by her name; something he had never done before.

"I've known you for so long, and we've been through so much," he continued with another soft smile. Riza remained silent, not sure of what he was getting at. "I don't think I'm wrong to make this decision, at least I know I won't regret it!" he said, lowering himself to the floor. He pulled out a piece of chalk out of his pocket and managed to scribble a transmutation circle on the wet ground. Breaking the chain off his pocket watch, he placed it on the transmutation circle and replaced the watch back into his pocket. Then, in a flash of blue light, right before Riza's eyes, he transmuted the chain into a thin, simple ring. Riza let out a soft gasp.

Kneeling down on one knee, Roy extended the ring towards her. "Riza Hawkeye, as awkward as this may sound, I have to say that I'm in love with you!" Riza's eyes widened and she gripped her umbrella tighter, not knowing what to say. He continued, "I love you, and I want to spend the remainder of my life with you, if you'll have me." The blonde woman still couldn't find her voice to speak, so standing up Roy continued. "Unless of course, you'd prefer to go on a couple of dates before you make a decision."

Riza nodded. "A few dates would be nice," she said softly. "But I don't need them to know what I want."

"Oh," Roy said, lowering his head to avert his gaze from her. "I understand." He said, just before he felt her soft hand against his cheek, and her warm lips press softly against his. His eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't take long for them to flutter closed as he leaned into the kiss. There was a clattering sound as Riza's umbrella connected with the floor as she moved to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and he coiled his arms around her waist, hugging her closer against his body. Never had either one of them experienced a feeling like this before as they held each other, feeling the intimacy growing between them. The pouring rain and thunder faded off to become a soft melody of the moment. The feeling of their bodies shaped perfectly against each other, and the tenderness of the coordinated motion between their lips was eternal bliss. Their breaths came out in short gasps against each other's face, as Riza ran her hand through his short, black hair, and Roy moved one hand to position it on the small of her back while leaving the other curled around her waist to hold her securely in that position.

When the couple finally broke apart, they were gasping for breath, but neither had let go of the other. Riza's face felt hot, and Roy's cheeks revealed a blush as well, even though the air around them was cool.

Roy let go and stepped away from Riza, leaving her feeling very self-conscious, with his eyes trained to the floor as though looking for something. Riza didn't say a word. He smiled when he found what he was looking for and bent over to pick it up from the floor, then raised it up to show it to Riza. It was the silver ring he had transmuted for her which he had dropped while kissing her.

"May I try again?" he asked, taking her left hand in his own before kneeling down on the floor for the second time. "Riza Hawkeye, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" he asked, love saturating his words.

Riza blushed before answering. "Yes, I will." she said, before he gently slipped the ring into her third finger and kissed her hand.

* * *

**Well, that's it!**

**My first Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction!**

**Did all of you like my story? If you did, please please please review! I'd love to know exactly what you think of it! Even if you didn't like it review, because I'll accept any constructive criticism that will help me improve my writing.**

**Oh, and before I forget,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters, I only own the plot for this one-shot. **

**Special thanks to my big sister ~HoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc~ for editing this story.**

**Love RoyXRiza!**

**Love and cookies to all of you!**

**Lovee 3**

**Tsuki**


End file.
